Todos os nossos pecados
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Harry é obrigado a casar com Severus e acaba descobrindo mais sobre o passado do pai. Draco vive o dilema de dois amores. lemom/slash/mpreg
1. aviso

É uma fic **slash**, para quem ainda não sabe, amor de garotos, amor entre homens, homossexualismo. **Se isso perturba você, não leia.**

Essa fic contem dois casais, ambos com um diferença significativa de idade, sendo um deles totalmente **incesto**, há cenas onde um dos personagens tem menos de 15 anos. Oh pedofilia, se isso lhe incomoda pode ir tchau tchau.

Haverão cena bastante detalhadas, e algumas um pouco violentas se isso lhe incomoda tchau tchau.

A fic é estrita através do ponto de vista de cada personagem, quando aparecer o nome em itálico e sublinhado você vai saber quem esta narrando.

Se alguém quiser ser minha beta eu vou adora sabe?

Boa leitura.

Bjs J.P. Malfoy.


	2. Prólogo

**.Prólogo.**

_Lucius Malfoy_

Quando ele nasceu, eu tive a certeza, ele seria grandioso. Ele seria o herdeiro perfeito. Um Malfoy perfeito. Seus cabelos platinados e seus olhos cinzentos, sua pele quase translúcida onde eu podia ver a mim mesmo.

Nunca me perguntei se eu seria um bom pai ou coisa do tipo, meu único objetivo era torná-lo o herdeiro ideal.

Ele era lindo eu tinha que admitir seu aspecto de anjo e bochechas rosadas e seu sorriso infantil meio sem dentes podia desarmar qualquer um, mais tarde descobri que meu Lord era um deles.

Draco. Nunca pensei que um nome poderia se encaixar tão perfeitamente em alguém.

Dragão. Forte. Belo. Poderoso. Mágico. Imortal.

_Meu_ Dragão.

Só o chamava assim quando estávamos a sós e ele na sabedoria de seus poucos meses de vida sorria e enrolava seus dedos em meu cabelo, gesto que perduraram anos.

No seu primeiro aniversario, após uma festa na Mansão fui ao seu quarto, o elfo havia acabado de lhe colocar no berço e ele bocejava e piscava os olhos lentamente. Tirei do bolso um saquinho de veludo azul e de lá tirei uma corrente de ouro branco fina onde na ponta havia um D com dois Dragões entrelaçados nele, não era muito grande, elegante e discreto. Coloquei com cuidado no pescoço pequeno e ele abriu os olhos azuis que ficaram vagando até se fixarem em mim, tenho certeza que ele me reconheceu, pois sorriu antes de fechar sua mãozinha no meu dedo com força e volta a fechar os olhos.

Draco se mostrou uma criança muito esperta, mais articulada e falante e com seus três anos tinha um vocabulário invejável e já começava e mostrar traços de sua personalidade. Draco se mostrava muito apegado a Dobby e Poppy, eu não aprovava, onde já se viu se apegar a míseros elfos? Mas não falei nada, já que Narcissa não mostrava nenhum interesse materno pelo menino, ela como a irmã era obcecada pelo Lord e quando este desapareceu creio que tenha piorado ainda mais.

Atingi meu objetivo. Aos 10 anos Draco era um adulto e era a criatura mais linda que já havia visto. Nosso relacionamento era bom, melhor do que o materno. Passávamos algum tempo juntos, conversávamos ou apenas ficávamos lendo perto da lareira. Fui rígido algumas vezes, mas era preciso e não me arrependo de te-lo deixado um mês sem voz por ter me afrontando na frente dos outros ou quando o ceguei por três dias após ter se intrometido onde não devia, mas não o proibia de ir correndo para os braços de Poppy e Dobby que o mimavam por dias. Porem, eu falhei em um único aspecto. Não ensinei Draco a odiar, não consegui instigá-lo a odiar Potter nem a odiar trouxas e sangues-ruins, pelo menos ele fingia e isso pra mim, naquele momento, era o suficiente.

Fiquei muito orgulhoso quando ele entrou para a Sonserina e já fazia as amizades certas apesar de Potter a ter recusado ele não pareceu se importar muito. No futuro eu ia perceber que iria odiar o ano letivo de Hogwarts.

_Severus Snape_

Eu o odiei assim que o vi. Não por ter os olhos _dela, _mas por se parecer com _ele. _Mesmo sabendo que eu iria protegê-lo eu o odiei e não me contive enquanto tornava a sua vida um inferno porque era isso que ele merecia. Não me importava se sua vida era uma droga, se ele se sentia só, perdido e desamparado e mesmo assim toda vez que seus grandes olhos verdes me encaravam não era ódio que eu via, era o nada e isso me fazia odiá-lo ainda mais;

O mundo mágico caia de amores por ele. Sua aparência pequena, frágil, delicada e um ar infantil que me irritavam mortalmente faziam todos suspirarem e cobiçarem sua atenção, até eu tinha que admitir ele era lindo, mas isso não aplacava meu ódio.

Ele despertava em mim, memória que eu queria esquecer, desejos antigos, sonhos destruídos, sentimentos que a anos não sentia, minhas noites eram atormentadas por sua imagem, por sua voz, porque ele tinha que ser tão malditamente parecido com o pai?

**N/A**

**Aviso básico All ours Sins é esse fic ( todos os nossos pecados) que eu estou traduzindo para inglês.**


	3. Tradições

_**.Tradições.**_

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Estamos no Beco Diagonal comprando o material para o quinto ano de Draco. Ele se adianta alguns passos e para em frente à loja de animais os olhos vidrados em alguma coisa no topo da vitrine me aproximo e paro atrás dele seguindo seu olhar.

Era uma belíssima coruja, as penas negras e os grandes olhos dourados, com um ar imponente e arrogante. Eu sabia que Draco gostaria de uma coruja nova, a sua, ano passado, havia falecido nos primeiro meses e eu sabia que ele era muito apegado a ela.

Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e ele se virou para mim, seus olhos cinzentos brilhantes e seu rosto de traços ainda tão infantis me enchem de uma ternura que eu luto para sufocar novamente.

Meia hora depois Draco carrega a coruja em seu ombro que parece ter gostado dele já que da leves bicadas em sua cabeça.

- Que nome vai dar para ela? – pergunto enquanto olho friamente para um casal insolente que cruza nosso caminho, ambos imediatamente se desculpam e somem.

- É _ele_ papai – ele diz em um sorriso, mas imediatamente se cala sabendo que havia falado de mais. Draco não me chama de papai em publico, não por eu me sentir envergonhado, mas por revelar a intimidade familiar que não diz respeito às outras pessoas. Apenas o olho severamente, mas diante de seu olhar arrependido, relevo.

Assim que chegamos em casa Draco vai para o quarto e eu para o meu escritório, tenho muitos assuntos para resolver.

Famílias Puro Sangue tem muitas tradições, a mais famosa delas e a da Iniciação. Muitos são contra isso, em sua maioria os vindo de famílias trouxas com seus preconceitos e idéias inúteis, mas nos somos os Malfoy, uma das cinco linhagens mais antigas do mundo mágico e nos mantemos as tradições, muitas famílias as seguem, acredito que até mesmo os nojentos dos Weasley iniciam seu filhos.

A tradição é simples, em seu 15° aniversario o bruxo escolhe um dos pais ou irmãos mais velhos para iniciá-lo sexualmente. Sei que Draco ira me escolher, sua relação com a mãe não passa de trocas de palavras polidas e interpretações bem feitas, sou o único que vê Draco sem a mascara que o ajudei a construir.

Após despachar uma coruja, me sirvo de um bom vinho e observo os jardins da mansão. O verão o deixa mais bonito, seu gramado a perder de vista, uma pequena floresta no fundo, algumas arvores espalhadas e canteiros bem cuidados, nos fundos há uma pequena cachoeira que formou uma piscina natural e sei que Draco gosta de ir lá se banhar.

O vejo sentado em baixo de uma arvore os pés descalços e a roupa confortável de mais mostra seu total desinteresse pelos conceitos de moda de Narcissa, se ela o ver assim será capaz de matá-lo, sorte dele que a mãe esta viajando.

Somos tão parecidos e tão diferentes, às vezes isso me assusta e me fascina, é como me ver crescendo novamente.

_Severus Snape:_

Os cabelos negros e lisos batendo até o meio das costas, a pele clara e a estatura pequena, esse é padrão prevalece há anos. Ele se veste com cautela para não amassar ainda mais as roupas. Se virando para mim com um sorriso maldoso, ele se inclina e beija meus lábios, eu apenas observo. Lhe entrego o maço de dinheiro e ele fala alguma coisa sobre generosidade e valer a pena. Continuo fumando meu cigarro, ainda nu na cama espero que ele saia para me levantar e ir ao banheiro.

A água fria em meu corpo ajuda a espantar o calor e me acordar da letargia pós-sexo. Olho-me no espelho, as cicatrizes em meu peito só me lembram das coisas que ainda atormentam minha alma e escurecem meu coração. Nunca poderei compensar os erros que cometi.

Tenho uma reunião com Dumbledore em meia hora, aquele velho tolo deve me aprontar mais uma.

Particularmente eu odeio os domingos, são chatos e monótonos e cheios de preguiça, mais um desculpa para ficar desocupado. Eu não me dou a esse luxo desnecessário, perder um dia inteiro sem fazer nada é um idiotice sem tamanho.

Antes de aparatar dou uma ultima olhada na paisagem, Paris é uma cidade gostosa para passar alguns dias de verão, minhas férias de uma semana já acabaram.

Aparato em Hogmeade e vou seguindo a pé para o castelo, gosto da paisagem, o castelo se revelando aos poucos sob a intensa luz do sol da um ar celestial, ainda mais imponente e bonito ao castelo, esse é o único lugar mais próximo de uma casa que tenho.

Sigo imediatamente pra o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele me espera com seu usual chá e me oferece as suas amadas balinhas de limão que eu recuso educadamente.

- Afinal Albus porque me chamou aqui? – após algum tempo de conversa vou direto ao ponto. Albus também não é de fazer rodeios.

- Te chamei aqui para falarmos sobre Harry.- ele diz calmamente deixando claro que o assunto é delicado_. Hunff_. Potter _é_ delicado.

- Nessas férias será seu 15° aniversario e como diz a tradição um membro da família deve iniciá-lo – ele disse antes de tomar um gole do chá. Sei da tradição, com minha família mestiça tive que me virar.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo?

Ele estreita seus olhos azuis para mim, ele não quer ler meus pensamentos, há tempos deixou de fazer isso, eu acho.

- Você é um bruxo poderoso Severus, inteligente e corajoso, uma das pessoas em que mais confio – não é a primeira vez que ele me diz isso, mas quando fala, me deixa incomodado, ainda não me acho merecedor de sua consideração, eu o admiro como um pai.

- Eu já ti pedi muitas coisas Severus – ele suspira e me olha com um ar serio totalmente atípico dele – e tenho mais um para lhe pedir.

- Diga então.

- Em breve não serei capaz de proteger Harry devidamente...

- Por quê? – o interrompo não gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Logo você entenderá, mas Harry não esta mais seguro na casa dos tios – ele se recosta na cadeira e entrelaça os dedos – Ele tem que ser tirado de lá.

- Como? Se há o feitiço de proteção que a mãe dele lançou – perguntei seguindo a lógica.

- Há uma maneira de substituir essa ligação, por uma tão poderosa quanto, assim ele ficara dentro de Hogworts onde estará mais protegido.

- E que ligação seria essa? – perguntou já desconfiado.

- Matrimonio.

Eu fico em silencio por alguns instantes, absorvendo a informação. O que ele diz faz muito sentindo. A ligação matrimonial é uma das mais fortes que há no mundo bruxo, tanto quanto as de pais e filhos.

Espere. Não demoro muito a chegar a uma conclusão.

- Você quer que eu case com Potter? – perguntou incrédulo – Não pode estar falando serio. – me levanto e começo a andar pela sala – Tem noção do que esta me pedindo?

- Eu sei Severus, eu sei sobre a gravidade do que estou te pedindo, sei que isso lhe coloca em uma situação difícil, mas sei que vai dar um jeito.

Ele fala como se já soubesse da minha resposta, e de fato sabe, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim não posso recusar, mesmo que seja para fazer um absurdo desses.

- Vá, traga o garoto para cá e peça para que os tios assinem uma autorização, depois conversamos. - ele me diz com calma e com um sorriso no rosto. Saio da sala e vou direto para meus aposentos, tenho muitas coisas para resolver, então eu me dou conta.

_Hécate me proteja! Terei que possuí-lo._

_Lucius Malfoy:_

De noite a temperatura na Mansão cai consideravelmente, convidando qualquer um para de baixo das cobertas, menos eu e minha insônia. Depois de ler quase um livro inteiro subo as escadas, mas antes prefiro dar uma olhada em Draco.

O quarto esta silencioso, a lua cheia ilumina o cômodo suavemente e a lareira esta quase se apagando. Draco esta deitado na cama, o livro aberto sobre o colo, às velas apagadas e a face adormecida.

Aproximo-me devagar e cento na cama para encará-lo. Mesmo com seus quase quinze anos ele ainda tem traços muito infantis. Eu deveria me preocupar, Draco não deveria parecer delicado nem infantil, mas isso é uma das ultimas coisas que passam pela minha mente.

Ele parece pequeno no meio dessa enorme cama de casal, por isso me aproximo mais, até quase tocá-lo, retiro com cuidado o livro de suas mãos e o coloco no criado mudo.

Observo a pele pálida, a luz da lua lhe da um ar etéreo. _Merlin ele é tão absurdamente lindo_. Saber que ele será meu em breve envia choques pelo meu corpo, o desejo de telo para mim me assusta e me excita.

Com cuidado acaricio seu rosto, a pele macia e quente me fazem querer tocá-lo mais, contorno seus lábios, também macios e quentes. Pergunto-me quantas pessoas ele já beijou e isso de algum modo me incômoda.

Vejo seus olhos se abrirem lentamente, nublados pelo sono, a língua rosada molha os lábios e me obrigo a desviar o olhar, o ato me enlouquece, ele geme e suspira e o som me faz querer estar dentro dele o ouvindo gritar e gemer de prazer.

- Papai? – ele geme. _Não Draco não faça isso. _Após recuperar o controle olho para ele.

- Oi Dragão – sussurro enquanto aperto seu nariz com carinho arrancando uma risadinha gostosa dele. Apoio meu braço do outro lado do seu corpo e me inclino sobre ele, imediatamente ele enrola uma de suas mãos nas pontas do meu cabelo.

- Gosto do seu cabelo – ele me diz com um suspiro.

- Sim seu cabelo também é bonito Draco – digo elevando um dos cantos dos lábios, já ele abre um sorriso enorme cheio de dentes, a muito tempo não sei mais como é sorrir.

- Dezembro papai. – ele diz, sabendo que eu entendi, não preciso perguntar quem ele escolheu.

- Sim Dezembro.

Ele deixa meus cabelos e acaricia minha face, freio o impulso de fechar os olhos, prefiro deixá-los abertos vendo Draco acompanhar o movimento da própria mão. Seus dedos param em meus lábios e eu os beijos com delicadeza. Ele se senta na cama e me encara, parece travar uma batalha interna, sua respiração esta arfante.

- Posso beijar você? – ele pergunta com cautela, sua voz saiu tremula, mas cheia de desejo.

Ele não sabe se olha para meus olhos ou para meus lábios, posso sentir sua ansiedade, seu medo e sua apreensão e isso me agrada de alguma forma.

Espalmo minha mão em seu peito, posso sentir seu coração acelerado e com cuidado o empurro até que ele deite na cama novamente.

Debruço-me sobre seu corpo, ele fecha os olhos, seu corpo esta cheio de expectativa, deixo que meus lábios rocem em sua orelha.

- Eu vou te beijar – sussurro em seu ouvido – Te lamber – ele sufoca um gemido – Te chupar – ele geme – Estar dentro de você – ele geme mais alto.

Deixo que meus lábios rocem em sua pele até chegar em seus lábios, os contorno lentamente com a língua e depois a introduzo devagar em sua boca, e muito lentamente exploro cada canto dela, ele corresponde, abraça meu pescoço em busca de mais contato.

Ele corresponde ao beijo havidamente, gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer e isso me enlouquece. Aprofundo mais o beijo, a boca dele é tão deliciosa, quero possuí-lo agora, mas não posso, não devo.

Para meu tormento ele abra as pernas e acabo por me acomodar entre elas. Meu membro rígido roça no seu igualmente excitado e isso ameaça meu controle, mas anos como Comensal me ajudam.

Deixo meus lábios escorregarem para seu pescoço, lambendo, chupando e mordendo, deixando a pele avermelhada, ele geme mais ainda, seus pés acariciam minha perna, ele tem uma mão em meus cabelos e a outra segura o lençol com força.

Beijo-lhe novamente, mordo e chupo seu lábio inferior antes de me afastar. Ele esta corado, ofegante, os lábios inchados e excitado, isso me deixa ainda mais duro. Seus olhos pousam sobre mim, ele me olha com veneração.

Pego sua mão, ele esta atento a cada movimento meu. Lentamente chupo cada um de seus dedos, passando a língua na ponta, depois abaixo sua mão e a insinuo por dentro da calça do seu pijama. Gosto de saber que ele dorme sem cuecas. Me aproximo novamente de seu ouvido e sussurro antes de sair do quarto.

- Pense em mim.


	4. Lealdade

_**.Lealdade.**_

_Severus Snape:_

A Rua dos Alfeneiros é extremamente sem graça, absolutamente comum. As casas iguais, gramados iguais se diferenciando apenas pela tonalidade e pelo carro estacionado na frente. Paro na frente da casa n° 4, que esta silenciosa, mesmo assim aperto a campainha e espero.

Ouso um "Já vai" abafado pelo som da porta, mas reconheço a voz do garoto, pouco depois ele aparece, todo sujo e empoeirado.

- Potter

- P-profe-professor Snape? – Ele arregala os olhos – O que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?

- Posso entrar pelo menos? – ele tenta falar algo, acho que está muito chocado, mas suspira me dando espaço para que eu entre.

A casa não é muito grande, mas esta bem arrumada e limpa, tem algumas caixas perto do corredor e reconheço sua letra nelas, em coisas como " ferramentas" " livros" "velharias". Ele me guia para a sala e me sento no sofá de uma estampa florida horrível.

- Onde estão seus tutores? – pergunto vendo que ele usa vestes tão velhas quanto à de um elfo.

- Eles saíram para o shopping e depois para uma festa, devem voltar tarde – ele diz entrelaçando os dedos e olhando para os pés. – O-o senhor pode voltar mais tarde, se preferir.

- Não prefiro esperar – isso o faz erguer a cabeça e me encara surpreso.

- Senhor er..hum..o que veio fazer aqui?

- Logo saberá – digo enquanto conjuro um livro – pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

Ele me olha assustado, meio vacilante volta para seus afazeres. Por horas escuto seus movimentos, carregando caixas pesadas, coisas maiores que ele, subindo e descendo escada inúmeras vezes com sacos e mais sacos de lixo.

O vejo passar pela sala a caminho da cozinha, mas antes ele para e se encosta na parede, fecha os olhos e respira fundo, depois tira o óculos e esfrega os olhos. Pela primeira vez não o enxergo como o menino de ouro ou a infeliz copia de Potter, pela primeira vez não o olho com ódio, pela primeira vez o vejo como humano, cansado, sozinho e perdido.

Ele some na cozinha por alguns minutos e volta para seus afazeres, o escuto por mais algum tempo e depois não ouso mais nada. Pouco depois ele reaparece na sala, de banho tomado, roupas velhas e muito maiores do que ele porem limpas.

- O senhor gostaria de beber algo? - ele diz, parece estar morrendo de medo. Não o entendo. Ele pode não me odiar, mas sempre me deixou bem claro, com suas palavras ríspidas, que não gosta de mim.

- Não obrigado - digo e volto a ler meu livro.

Ele se senta no sofá ao meu lado. Esta inquieto. _Essa aproximação me inquieta._ Ele aperta os joelhos, brinca com a barra da camisa, ou com um fiapo solto no sofá então ele se vira para mim e pergunta;

- Você se importa se eu ligar a TV?

- Não, fique a vontade - digo e o observo pegar o controle e ligar o aparelho. Coloca no canal de desenhos, pelo que entendi é sobre duas fadas que apadrinharam um garoto e as confusões que eles se metem.

Volto minha atenção para o livro, até que o escuto uma gargalhada e aquilo de algum modo me fascinou, era uma risada límpida, verdadeira e gostosa de ouvir, o olho, ele esta relaxado, esparramado no sofá com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, seus olhos brilham fascinados pelo que vê.

- Gosta de desenhos Potter ? – pergunto, quando percebo que o programa chegou ao fim.

- Sim - ele abaixa a cabeça - Quando eu era pequeno eu sempre que dava, eu me escondia e conseguia ver um pouquinho, então quando eu cresci e eles passaram a me deixar aqui sozinho eu sempre vejo quando dá. Eu adoro.

A pequena confissão me intriga, somente agora ele pode viver um pouco da infância roubada, o invejo, não tive essa pequena oportunidade, já perdi a vida inteira.

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Draco acordou tarde, não o culpo, também demorei a dormir. A idéia de possuir meu próprio filho me agrada e me preocupa. Gosto se saber que serei o primeiro a tocar seu corpo perfeito, o beijar e o possuir. A idéia me agrada e muito, porem temo pela nossa relação. Não sei como será o depois, temo que nossa relação de pai e filho mude para algo diferente, é essa diferença que me preocupa, pois sei que após possuí-lo pela primeira vez eu vou o vou querer sempre.

Meu braço esquerdo arde. Com um toque da varinha troco minhas vestes e sigo para a lareira. Desde o episodio do Torneio, o Lord não me chama, por um instante pensei que havia escapado de sua fúria, mas é claro que me enganei, o Lord jamais esqueceria da minha falta de lealdade.

Escuto os pés descalços de Draco descendo as escadas. Não há tempo a dor já aumentou. Antes de sair consigo ver Draco parado perto da porta, os lábios comprimidos e os olhos brilhantes.

_Severus Snape:_

Já são quase dez horas quando escuto o barulho do carro estacionar em frente e casa. Potter levanta apressado ajeitando a roupa e o sofá, desligando a TV e indo para a porta.

Ouço uma voz estridente que dói os ouvidos falando algo sobre roupas e festas, escuto também o garoto tentando falar algo, mas sempre é interrompido.

Assim que eles entram na sala se calão. É a família mais feia que já vi em toda a minha vida, a mulher e alta e magra com cara de cavalo horrenda, não posso acreditar que está é a irmã de Lilian Evans, o homem parece um barril, baixo e achatado, o garoto, definitivamente é parente direto de um porco.

Eles me encaram por um tempo e eu me levando colocando o livro atrás de mim o fazendo desaparecer.

- Boa Noite – cumprimento. – Sou Severus Snape

Eles educadamente se apresentam e me oferecem um chá que, educadamente, recuso.

- Sou o professor de Potter – imediatamente todos eles fecham a cara para mim ao constatarem que sou um bruxo.

- E o que você quer aqui? – o homem me pergunta ríspido

– Logo saberá – digo e me viro para Potter, que esta parado na porta - Potter vá arrumar suas coisas, _todas elas._

Ele arregala os olhos e treme um pouco antes de subir as escadas, me volto para os trouxas novamente, vai ser uma conversa longa para explicar sobre o casamento de dois homens, ou melhor, de um aluno e um professor. Começo pela parte em que Potter não terá mais que morar com eles e assim consigo capturar seu interesse.

_Imbecis._

_Lucius Malfoy:_

O Lord está furioso comigo, grita sobre minha incompetência, sobre não acreditar em sua volta e sobre não ter tentado encontrá-lo, sei que ele não confia mais em mim como antes. Me curvo e falo sobre minha lealdade inabalável e peço perdão por não ter acreditado em sua volta.

Ele, como um bom Lord, _misericordioso,_ apenas me tortura e imagino, com um irônico alivio, no meio da maldição que atinge meu corpo que podia ser pior, muito _pior_.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, minutos, horas, talvez o dia já tenha acabado. Cada pedaço do meu corpo dói, partes que eu descobri que existiam após minha primeira Cruciatus lançada pelo meu pai.

Quando consigo reunir força o suficiente, aparato em casa, antes de perder os sentidos vejo alguém, talvez Draco, correndo em minha direção.

_Severus Snape:_

Eles estão gritando, a voz irritante dessa mulher ameaça a existência dos meus tímpanos. Felizmente lancei um feitiço silenciador na sala impedindo que o garoto escutasse a conversa, tiro um envelope do meu blazer e entrego para o homem que me olha e grita ainda mais.

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Minha consciência volta aos poucos. Posso sentir algo morno e gostoso envolvendo meu corpo, há algo vibrando em minhas costas e posso sentir algo gostoso contra minha testa e um ar quente em minha orelha. Com o tempo as coisas vão ficando mais nítidas.

Sei que estou na banheira, na minha testa está a mão de Draco e o sopro é ele, enquanto canta uma melodia, já conhecida, fui eu que a ensinou, na voz de Draco é algo gostoso de se ouvir.

- Chante, rossignol, chante– ele sussurra em meu ouvido - Toi qui as le coeur gai;

-Tu as le coeur à rire... moi je l'ai à pleurer – ele toma fôlego para cantar minha parte favorita da musica, posso até sentir seu coração batendo acelerado em minhas costas, sua voz esta um pouco chorosa.

-Il y a lontemps que je t'aime,... - ele continua. - Jam...

- Jamais je ne t'oublierai.- eu termino, minha voz sai mais como um chiado do que outra coisa.

Sinto Draco se exaltar, mas ele respira aliviado, sabendo que eu não morri, _ainda._

Ficamos assim, em silencio. A água tem uma cor azulada vinda da poção de relaxamento, o cheiro é gostoso. Ficar sentado entre as pernas de Draco e ter as costas encostadas em seu peito pequeno, faz com que de uma estranha maneira eu me sinta um garoto sendo mimado após um pesadelo.

Após alguns minutos assim, em paz, meu corpo já parcialmente recuperado, levanto e me seco, quando termino de vestir meu pijama percebo que Draco ainda esta na banheira, seus ombros caídos, os cabelos loiros um pouco molhados e os olhos fitando a água.

Eu sento na borda e acaricio os cabelos iguais aos meus, gosto do toque, é como tocar seda ou até melhor.

- Esta tudo bem – digo e ele olha pra mim. Vejo o medo e o alivio em seus olhos.

Invoco um dos meus pijamas e uma toalha e lhe entrego e saio do banheiro.

Me deito na cama, minhas costas doem por causa da queda causada pela maldição. Deixo que o meu cansaço fale mais alto que minhas obrigações.

Vejo Draco sair do banheiro, perdido dentro do meu pijama azul claro, que lhe dão um ar mais infantil. Ele sobe na cama e deita ao meu lado.

Posso sentir seu olhar sobre mim, enquanto os meus estão preso no teto, sei o que ele quer e sei que ele não ira falar. Por isso, levanto meu braço em um convite mudo. Ele se aproxima e deita sua cabeça em meu peito, coloco meu braço em volta dele, que se aconchega e suspira satisfeito.

Não me lembro muito bem quando isso começou, só lembro que era noite de tempestade, das quais ele nunca gostou, ele vinha para meu quarto, e se deitava comigo. No inicio eu o mandava de volta para o quarto, mas após algum tempo vi que não faria mal algum, então nessas noites ele vinha e se deitava ao meu lado e dormíamos, até que um dia ele acordamos assim, ele totalmente aconchegado a mim e eu a ele.

Esse padrão nunca mudou, e eu sinceramente, não quero que mude. Hoje não é noite de tempestade ou coisa parecida, é apenas uma noite quente de verão, não ligo, gosto de ficar assim com _meu filho._

Acaricio seus cabelos, agora totalmente secos, e aspiro seu perfume.

- Dragão – eu sussurro e ele suspira.

A minha verdadeira lealdade está aqui.

_Severus Snape:_

Após conseguir o que queria tenho apenas dez minutos, segundo o homem trouxa que não lembro o nome, para sumir com o Potter.

Subo as escadas e bato em uma porta cheia de trancas por fora, não gosto de saber que aqui é o quarto do garoto. Quando abro a porta me deparo com um quarto um pouco maior do que um armário de vassouras.

O garoto se assusta, se virando para mim e terminando de fechar seu malão.

- Nos vamos para Hogwarts – aviso enquanto diminuo seu malão e coloco em meu bolso – despache sua coruja para lá. Já pegou todas as suas coisas?

- Sim Senhor – ele murmura. Há muitas coisas que devem ser mudadas tenho que pensar nisso com calma.

- Vamos.

Quando chegamos ao térreo não temos muito tempo, pois o homem com corpo de barril nos empurra para a fora e fecha a porta com violência. Olho para o menino, que tem um olhar assustado. Esse garoto parece assustado de mais, nem parece aquele que inflige regras e anda pelo castelo a noite.

Estendo-lhe o braço, e ele pega para aparatarmos na frente dos portões de Hogwats.

- Vamos até a sala de Dumbledore.

O caminho todo é feito em silencio, mas sinto que volta e meia ele me olha. Antes de entrarmos no escritório eu me viro para ele.

- Escute bem...Harry – eu me forço a dizer, não é fácil para mim dizer o nome dele porem, para o bem de nossa futura e complicada relação, acho melhor começar a suavizar as coisas. Ele arregala seus grandes olhos verdes quando digo seu nome e por um momento tive vontade de rir.

– O que for dito a você agora, pode influenciar e muito em seu futuro. Ninguém está te obrigando a nada... – minha mente grita que é mentira, pois Dumbledore já preparou tudo. – Mas quero que analise a situação com cuidado e depois conversaremos sobre isso.

Seus olhos brilham em curiosidade sobre o que será dito. Então entramos.

Dumbledore o enche de perguntas, sobre férias, sobre saúde, sobre os estudos. Eu não posso ver a expressão de Pot..._Harry_, tenho que começar a pensar nele assim.

Não posso ver sua expressão, ele esta sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto em frente a Dumbledore e eu estou sentado no fundo da sala, perto da porta. Por uma estranha razão Fawkes esta empoleirada em uma estatua baixa ao meu lado.

Quando Dumbledore fala sobre a questão do matrimonio, Harry não emite som algum, Albus continua falando e explicando e o menino continua quieto. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, até que ele se vira na cadeira ficando de joelhos e me observando por cima do espaldar, seus olhos verdes estão indecifráveis.

"_Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le coeur gai;_

_Tu as le coeur à rire, moi je l'ai à pleurer._

_Il y a lontemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai"._

Canta, rouxinol, canta, você que tem o coração feliz  
Você tem o coração para rir e eu o tenho para chorar  
Há muito tempo que te amo, jamais eu te esquecerei

**The Choir Of Beijing Takah** - À La Claire Fontaine

**N/A:**

E ai gente? Tudo bem?

Bem muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, estou fazendo mudanças já que essa é a antiga sweetness, mas espero que gostem

Essa fic é uma Lucius/Draco/Bill

Alguém já imaginou se tiver um threesome? =O será? Será?.

O que acharam da musica do Draco e do Lucius fofa né?


	5. Conversas

_**.Conversas.**_

_Severus Snape:_

Retribuo seu olhar, tento passa alguma emoção, talvez calma ou confiança. Seus olhos intensamente verdes estão sobre mim há um tempo, me analisando cuidadosamente, talvez procurando algo.

- Podemos conversar, em particular? – a pergunta me pega de surpresa, acho que até mesmo Albus ficou surpreso.

- Sim, acho uma ótima idéia – Dumbledore diz animado enquanto levanta e se dirige ao menino – Converse com ele Harry – ele diz com uma mão em seu ombro – Não tenha duvidas que ele fará isso ser o melhor possível – Sei que ele andou vasculhando a mente do garoto.

Eu me levando e com um movimento da cabeça indico para que o garoto me siga e saio da sala, posso ouvir os dois se despedindo e Dumbledore oferecendo balinha de limão para ele.

Escuto seu passo apressado atrás do meu e pouco depois ele esta ao meu lado tentando, com suas pernas curtas, acompanhar o meu passo, por isso diminuo um pouco.

Entramos no meu escritório, ele já esteve aqui antes para cumprir detenção, porem hoje o levarei para outro lugar.

- Me siga.

Paro em frente a uma tapeçaria antiga, onde há uma bela naja branca no centro e outros detalhes em prata, murmuro a senha e a tapeçaria abre uma passagem para um corredor de pedra. Paro em frente a uma das portas do corredor. Estamos nos meus aposentos particulares, esta é uma sala que recebo visitas pessoais, há um sofá, uma estante, uma mesa retangular e outra redonda com um tabuleiro de xadrez, há duas poltronas em frente à lareira com uma mesinha no meio.

Indico uma das poltronas para que ele sente. Acendo a lareira com um movimento da varinha e me sento. Ele esta observando a sala, tenho certeza que achava que encontraria um lugar sombrio e espartano, não uma sala aconchegante.

- Sei que não jantou, gostaria de comer algo? – pergunto. Me esforço para que minha voz saia o mais gentil possível, vamos passar os resto de nossas vidas juntos, apesar de achar que não chegarei aos quarenta, mas tenho que me esforçar para que isso de o mais certo possível.

Ele cora e aperta as mãos sobre o colo.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho senhor – ele diz, os olhos fixos no chão.

- Louis – chamo e com um estalo minha elfa domestica aparece.

- Sim mestre.

- Um chá, por favor, e uma comida leve para o garoto – digo a ela e com um estalo ela some.

Ficamos em silencio, ele torce tanto as mãos que acho que vai arrancá-las daqui a pouco, assim como os lábios devem sangrar de tanto que ele os morde.

Louis aparece com meu chá e alguns biscoitos, uma salada de maça e batatas e um filé médio de frango para o garoto, colocando a bandeja em seu colo.

Ele estava com fome, já que comeu tudo e também a torta de maça que foi colocada na bandeja. Após tudo ser devidamente tirado com exceção do meu chá ele se endireita na cadeira e me olha.

- Eu queria saber o que o senhor acha disso tudo? - ele pergunta fitando o fogo na lareira.

- A principio, achei um absurdo. Porem apos analisar tudo, creio que é uma opção aceitável e lógica. Dumbledore não joga para perder.

Ele da um sorriso mínimo. As luzes vindas das chamas refletem em seu rosto pálido e infantil e seus olhos verdes ganham um reflexo dourado, seu corpo pequeno fica mais ainda por estar encolhido timidamente contra a poltrona.

_Merlin ele é só uma criança._

- E-e como as coisas serão? – ele pergunta, ainda fitando as chamas.

- Ainda falta um mês e meio para seu aniversario, e depois uma semana para o inicio das aulas. A data mais indicada seria para depois do seu aniversario. – faço uma pausa, ele não me olha, mas sei que está atento a tudo que digo – Se nos casarmos, você sabe que isso cairá em conhecimento publico.

Isso chama a sua atenção, e ele me olha porem a distancia das poltronas e a pouca luz no ambiente, não permite uma focalização clara, acredito que assim seja mais confortável.

- Como?

- Um casamento, para ser legitimo e inquebrável, deve ser feito por um juiz do ministério, conseqüentemente indo para conhecimento do publico. Se casando comigo, a imprensa cairá em peso sobre nos, estaria preparado para isso? – pergunto com cuidado. Para minha surpresa, ele suspira e relaxa contra a poltrona.

- Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumando a ter um repórter no meu pé – ele diz em um tom casado.

Eu coloco a xícara sobre a mesa de centro, e me preparo para tocar no assunto mais delicado.

- Sobre nossa vida conjugal – ele ainda esta na posição relaxada, mas percebi que ficou tenso e prendeu a respiração por um momento, por isso falo o mais cuidadosamente possível.

- Entenda que uma coisa será o Professor Snape e outra o seu marido. Tentarei tornar a nossa convivência o mais pacifica possível e espero que você também.

Ele concorda com um movimento da cabeça e então boceja, tentando disfarçar com a mão. Consulto a hora em um relógio de madeira em cima da lareira, já são onze horas, o menino esta cansado.

- Venha comigo.

Saímos para o corredor de pedra e paramos em frente à outra porta.

- Aqui será se eu quarto por enquanto – eu digo e depois aponto para uma porta dupla no final do corredor. – Ali é meu quarto se precisar de algo pode falar comigo.

Abro a porta do quarto, é um ambiente simples, com uma cama de casal, armário, escrivaninha e um banheiro. Coloco seu malão em tamanho normal em cima da cadeira perto da cama.

- No banheiro tem toalhas limpas, fique a vontade.

- Obrigado – ele diz se sentando na cama, então ele me olha.

- Amanhã, de noite, eu gostaria de conversa com Dumbledore.

- Sim, avisarei a ele – me dirijo para a porta – Boa Noite Harry.

- Boa Noite

Antes de fechar a porta vejo seus lábios se movendo e dizerem _Severus._ Cogito isso como um avanço, que ele esta disposto a aceitar e que também tentara tornar isso em algo agradável.

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Quando acordo, percebo que ainda está escuro. Olho para o lado e vejo que Draco já se movimentou em seu sono, se virando de costas para mim. Ele tirou a parte de cima do pijama, provavelmente por causa do calor.

Acompanho com as pontas dos dedos a elegante linha de sua coluna, a curva da cintura e aperto levemente o fazendo se remexer. Me aproximo e colo meus lábios em sua nuca e começo a explorar seu peito com a mão e começo a estimular levemente seu mamilo.

Ele geme e a acorda se virando para mim, porem eu faço com que ele deite de costas na cama e continuo explorando seu peito. Aproximo meus lábios de seu ouvido e lentamente lambo e mordo sua orelha, o fazendo gemer.

Ele me olha, seus olhos cinzentos estão enevoados de desejo. Eu o faço se virar para ficar de frente para mim novamente, então eu o beijo, e ele geme e corresponde com vontade.

Eu aprofundo o beijo, ele toca a pele do meu pescoço, gosto do toque. Deixo meus lábios escorregarem para seu pescoço arrancando mais gemidos de prazer, me colocando entre suas pernas, deixo que meus lábios e minhas mãos explorem seu corpo. Draco movimenta seu corpo de um jeito gostoso, deixo que ele tire a parte de cima do meu pijama para em seguida unir minha boca a dele.

Meu desejo cresce ainda mais quando nossas peles se tocam e é a minha vez de gemer. Ele me puxa, quase que com desespero, para perto dele, o beijo é quase violento e a necessidade de mais contato me faz apertá-lo mais contra mim.

Inconscientemente ele arranha minhas costas e move seu quadril eu minha direção. Eu seguro suas nádegas, aumentando o contato entre nossos membros eretos que se roçam separados apenas pelo fino tecido dos pijamas.

Eu estou começando a perder o controle, por isso eu me detenho beijando o peito de Draco calmamente e a respiração dele também se acalma um pouco.

Eu quero que essa experiência seja boa para ele. Não que a minha tenha sido ruim, as vezes que meu pai me possuiu não foram doloridas ou sem cuidados, porem a frieza com que foram feitas machucavam mais do que se fosse um ato violento.

Volta a beijar seu peito com mais vontade, estimulando seus mamilos rosados com as mãos e a boca. Ergo minha cabeça para fitar seus olhos, que um dia foram azuis como os meus e agora são mais cinzentos como os Black. Há um misto de desejo e medo em seus olhos, me revelando sua inexperiência. Ele morde os lábios em um ato de nervosismo.

O olhando assim, nervoso, assustado, excitado, a face corada e os lábios inchados, que me excitam e me tentam.

Lentamente vou descendo, minhas mãos acariciam suas costas. Mordo a curva de sua cintura o fazendo gemer alto. Bem lentamente desço sua calça, revelando o membro rosado totalmente ereto.

Começo a beijar a parte interna de sua coxa, mordendo levemente e lambendo suave, conforme vou me aproximando de sua virilha ele se contorce mais, esta arfante e perdendo o controle.

Olhe pra mim Draco.

Ele lentamente abre os lhos e se apóia nos cotovelos e me observa atento. Sem desviar os olhos dele eu lambo a ponta de seu membro e depois o abocanho lentamente, do inicio ao fim e depois passo a língua na pequena abertura na ponta de seu pênis e ele cai de novo na cama.

Passo a chupar seu membro com vontade, lambendo e mordendo.

Ahh..ahh...mais, por favor.. – ele pede porem eu paro e ele me encara com uma expressão de suplica.

Você quer? – eu sussurro.

Oh sim...muito.

Eu levo um dedo até seus lábios e ele chupa com vontade, isso me excita bastante, mas eu me mantenho sob controle, eu sei que é torturante, mas eu quero tornar isso uma experiência agradável para _meu filho._

Volto a abocanhar seu membro com vontade, afasto suas pernas mais um pouco e com cuidado começo a circular sua entradinha. Ele fica tenso, mas aos poucos vai relaxando e introduzo só a pontinha do dedo enquanto intensifico as chupadas em seu membro.

- Oh Merlin – ele grita e arqueia o corpo nisso introduzo de uma vez só meu dedo dentro dele. Draco grita, num misto de dor e prazer. Então ele começa a movimentar o quadril, então eu intensifico minhas investidas e ele grita ainda mais, imerso em prazer.

- Ahh...por favor...mais...mais...por favor...

Então eu paro, colo minha boca na sua e começo a mover meu dedo dentro dele, lentamente, muito lentamente. Ele meche mais os quadris, em busca de mais contato e me olha;

- Ahh..pro favor – ele mal consegue dizer, sua respiração esta irregular e seus olhos estão escuros de desejo.

- Você quer? – eu provoco.

- Sim – ele geme.

- Como?...Assim?

De uma vez só eu enfio um segundo dedo, o fazendo gritar e se contorcer, afastando mais as pernas. Eu estou ofegante. Eu quero, _eu preciso_ estar dentro dele, meu membro está dolorosamente pulsante de desejo.

- A-assim...ahh

Draco segura meus ombros e me olha, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. Começo a movimenta meus dedos e vou descendo até alcançar seu membro novamente. Pouco depois Draco goza, e eu sorvo gota a gota do liquido quente.

Ele solta um gemido descontente quando tiro os dedos de seu interior quente e o beijo, fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto. Ele parece gostar, pois devora minha boca com vontade.

Me deito ao seu lado, ele esta olhando o teto meio perdido, provavelmente absorvendo as informações sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

Pego minha varinha no criado mudo e faço um feitiço refrescante em nos dois. Ele se aninha novamente perto de mim. Beijo sua testa e voltamos a dormir.

Severus Snape:

Estamos tomando café, no meu escritório, em silencio até que ele pergunta algo pelo qual, sinceramente, eu já esperava.

- Não. Nunca me relacionei com um aluno, jamais faria uma coisa hedionda dessas. – digo bebendo um pouco mais de chá.

- Não fale assim – ele diz, vejo certa tristeza em seu olhar e isso me incômoda.

- Assim como?

- Como se eu fosse algo sujo – ele diz baixando o olhar e imediatamente eu me arrependo de minhas palavras mal calculadas.

- Minhas palavras foram mal escolhidas.

Eu me levanto e contorno a mesa, ele se assusta, mas não faz nada. Viro sua cadeira em minha direção e me inclino sobre ele, segurando seus ombros.

- Entenda... Harry. Essa situação é delicada, principalmente para mim em posição de seu professor. Haverá muitas tentativas de separação e acusações, principalmente ao meu respeito.

Seus olhos não desviam dos meus, suas mãos estão no colo, deixo uma de minhas mãos escorregarem e seguro uma delas, a pele é macia.

- Você não é sujo. Jamais poderia ser – digo isso mais para mim do que para ele.

- O dia esta bonito hoje, não que ir dar uma volta de vassoura?

A idéia com certeza lhe agrada, pois seus olhos brilharam e ele sai correndo em direção ao campo como se não pudesse mais ficar no chão. Essa atitude me faz erguer um canto dos lábios.

Passo a manha toda em meu laboratório e quanto verifico as horas já passou de duas da tarde. Subo para meu escritório e vejo que Louis botou a mesa para os dois.

Harry entra na sala, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e esta ofegante. Providencio um copo de água fresca para ele.

Ele bebe a água com vontade, como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, posso ver algumas gotas escapando e rolando pelos cantos e pelo meio dos lábios, rolando em direção ao seu pescoço.

É uma cena tão simples, um ato tão comum, mas que mechem comigo, ele termina de virar o copo bebendo até a ultima gota.

- Ahh delicia – ele diz contente.

- É você realmente estava com cede. – eu me aproximo e inconscientemente levo minha mão ao seu rosto, encostando o dedão em um canto de seu lábio e o arrastando lentamente até o outro, limpando a água em excesso que havia ali.

_Eu quero beijá-lo._

Ele me olha surpreso, por isso e eu apenas o encaro com naturalidade.

- Vamos almoçar?

_**N/A**_

Ai deus...eu queria ser acordada assim no meio da noite aiai...

Bjs


	6. Chegadas

**.Chegadas.**

_Severus Snape:_

Após o almoço ele sai dizendo ir visitar Hagrid. Fico em minha sala preparando as aulas desse ano.

Então me lembro de Black e Lupin, da reação que terão diante da noticia, me lembro dos outros, os Weasley e tudo mais, não que tenham problema com casamento gay, mas quando se envolve Harry Potter, tudo vira um problema.

Passo a tarde trabalhando. Uma de minhas preocupações é com o Lord. Há muito tempo ele não me chama, talvez esteja analisando e monitorando tudo. Desde sua volta, o meio dos comensais entrou em um verdadeiro colapso, muitos declinam, outros continuam e muitos entram. Como o seu espião mais valioso, creio que o Lord deve estar me dando tempo ou apenas se esqueceu de mim.

_Tolice minha._

Antes do jantar Dumbledore me chama em sua sala e não me surpreendo ao encontrar o garoto lá. Dessa vez há uma cadeira ao lado da dele, onde me cento e os cumprimento e recuso a bala de limão de Albus. Acho que, ele nunca vai entender que eu não gosto delas, desde que me engasguei com uma no meu quinto ano.

- Muito bem Severus. Tenho uma noticia muito boa para lhe dar – ele começa, posso ver que seus olhos estão brilhantes – Harry concordou com o casamento.

Meu rosto permanece impassível, posso ver que Albus persuadiu o garoto muito bem durante o tempo em que ficaram tomando chá. Percebi pela bandeja vazia em cima da mesa.

Olho para o garoto ao meu lado, o vejo que está de cabeça baixa, como se não quisesse me encarar. Provavelmente, isso significa que terei de enfrentar uma verdadeira tormenta daqui em diante.

- Mas Harry também me pediu para que pudesse passar alguns dias com Sírius – a voz de Albus me faz encará-lo. - Creio que seria o ideal, já que não é comum os noivos viverem em cônjuge antes do casamento. Por isso, permiti que Harry ficasse por duas semanas com o padrinho. Espero que não se incomode Severus.

Certamente não me incomodo. Só terei de me preparar para receber uma Avada do pulguento do meu 'sogro'. Merlin, provavelmente ele vai pensar em mil e uma formas de fazer o garoto ficar com mais medo de mim do que nunca.

- Logicamente, não me importo – concordo, mesmo com os meus demais pensamentos me alertem sobre o contrario. - Mas creio que devem dar um sedativo para que Black não morra do coração, quando contarem sobre o casamento.

Notei que nesse momento, Harry pareceu ficar pálido, como se finalmente houvesse compreendido o que o nosso casamento significa perante ao padrinho vira-lata. Talvez eu deva dar uma poção calmante para ele também, senão ele é que pode ter um infarto.

- Sim temos que colocar a Ordem a par dessa situação – ele continua – E devido ao temperamento difícil de Sirius, acompanharei Harry por um ou dois dias até a Ordem para facilitar o entendimento.

Temperamento difícil? Black não tem temperamento algum. Mas Albus é inteligente e sabe que o vira-lata fará de tudo para que o casamento não aconteça. Posso até imaginá-lo se oferecendo para o casório só para manter o garoto longe de mim. Não. Black jamais abriria mão de Lupin.

- Partiremos amanha bem cedo. Enquanto isso Severus espero que segure as coisas na minha breve ausência.

No caminho de volta para meus aposentos percebo que o menino esta nervoso, acredito que a realidade do que esta acontecendo o está atingindo aos poucos. Quando chegamos, eu seguro seus ombros e o faço me encarar.

- Creio que você esta caindo em si sobre o que esta acontecendo - ele apenas me encara em silencio, mas vejo um certo tipo de ansiedade em seu olhar - Quero que saiba que estarei aqui para te apoiar e que você ainda tem chances de desistir e não ficarei chateado por causa disso.

- Se sentira aliviado...- ele sussurra baixando o olhar - Eu sei que o senhor é obrigado a isso mas Dumbledore...

- Eu também tive a opção de dizer não - eu o corto e colocando a mão em seu queixo ergo seu rosto, ato mal calculado, pois nossos rostos estão perigosamente perto - Eu aceitei me enlaçar a você pelo resto da vida, pois creio que isso é o certo a se fazer se for pra salvar a sua vida...porque vale a pena Harry.

Uma sombra passou rapidamente por seus olhos, a mão que estava em seu ombro agora acaricia sua bochecha rosada. A pele é tão macia, a boca é tão convidativa que envia espasmos de desejo por meu corpo, um desejo antigo, conhecido e familiar.

_Merlin!_ Estou me comportando como um idiota romântico, mas algo em minha mente diz que isso é um comportamento necessário.

Ele cobre minha mão com a sua e inclina a cabeça em direção ao meu toque. O ato de carinho me surpreende. Esse menino ainda vai me surpreender muito.

Harry tem um sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos estão cheios de determinação;

- Eu prometo senhor que farei o possível pra que de certo.

Uma onde quente invade meu corpo diante de suas palavras doces e sinceras. Sei que teremos alguns problemas, somos muito diferentes, não é a to que ele é da Grifinoria e eu da Sonserina. Mas sei também que eu terei sérios problemas não com Harry, mas com as lembranças que ele despertar em mim.

Tenho que aprender a ver Harry e somente ele, separá-lo da lembrança e do passado.

Terei que aprender a ver Harry e somente ele, separá-lo da lembrança.

Eu beijo seus cabelos e lhe dou boa noite, pelo visto isso o surpreendeu já que ele ficou parado um tempo com cara de bobo antes de ir se deitar. O cabelo dele tem um cheiro gostoso.

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Observo a face adormecida de Draco por um tempo, ele ressona baixinho com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Tiro meu braço de sua cintura e com cuidado tiro o dele da minha.

Levanto-me e visto um robe de ceda e sigo para o banheiro. Ainda tenho gravado em minha retina a imagem de Draco, a pele avermelhada, os olhos nublados de prazer, a boca vermelha pelo beijo, mas rapidamente procuro afastar essa imagem.

Assim que saio do banheiro me deparo, _para meu total desagrado_, com minha mulher. Ela esta parada na porta, seus olhos vagam pela cama e pelo corpo de Draco e em seguida se voltam para mim.

-Lucius.

-Narcisa.

- Fez boa viagem? – pergunto me aproximando dela. Seus olhos estão frios como sempre, assim como suas feições, porem seus lábios torcidos em desgosto mostram que ela não esta nem um pouco feliz em voltar para casa. Como se eu estivesse muito contente por tela de volta.

A presença de Narcissa deixa o ambiente da casa pesado e tenso. Sei que ela não aprova nenhum pouco minha relação com Draco. Ela o acusa de ter me roubado dela, como tinha me confessado em uma explosão tão atípica de sua parte, alguns anos atrás. O estranho e que sei que ela nutre algum tipo de sentimento pelo filho, o que é eu não sei.

Ela sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada, indo em direção ao seu. Há anos não dormimos juntos.

Me volto para a cama e vejo que Draco tem os olhos entreabertos indicando que ele esta acordado e que ouviu a breve troca de palavras.

Eu me sento ao seu lado, ele esfrega os olhos para espantar o sono e se senta também.

Sem vergonha ou medo ele se inclina e me beija e segurando sua nuca aprofundo o beijo. Com movimentos ágeis, adquiridos com a pratica de quadribol, ele monta em meu colo e envolve meu pescoço com os braços e entrelaça os dedos em meu cabelo.

Com cuidado me deito na cama, às mãos vagando lentamente pelo corpo dele enquanto ele movimente o quadril levemente.

Aos poucos Draco vai aprendendo a dar prazer e receber prazer. Mesmo que com movimentos tímidos e incertos, a suavidade de seu toque, o calor de seu corpo e os lábios macios são armas poderosas. Ele não tem noção de sua própria capacidade de seduzir.

_Severus Snape:_

Os vejo sumir pela lareira do escritório de Dumbledore. Harry mais uma vez me surpreendeu, de um jeito simples e inusitado. Sorriu. Um sorriso discreto, mas que de algum modo me reconfortou, um sorriso de até logo.

Tiro do meu bolso um pedaço de papel, uma lista de coisas que devo providenciar enquanto ele estiver fora.

_Remus Lupin:_

Após a gritaria o que se segue é um silencio desconfortável. Todos têm os ânimos exaltados. Como não? _Por Merlin Harry vai se casa! Com Severus Snape!_

Harry sobe para seu quarto, sendo seguido por Hermione e Ron. A amizade desses três não será abalada por isso, acho que não será abalada por nada. Eles dois podem não concordar, mas iram apoiar Harry em sua decisão.

Molly e Arthur seguem pra cozinha.

Volto-me para Sirius, em sua face há um misto de raiva e nojo. De súbito ele levanta, seus passos são raivosos e pesados, ele segue para a biblioteca batendo a porta com força.

Meu coração se aperta em angustia, sei que para Sirius essa situação é dolorosa, ver seu afilhado se casar com seu inimigo de escola. Ele ainda é atormentado pelos anos que ficou preso, sua liberdade se limita a essa casa e os rasos passeios pelo quarteirão em sua forma canina preso na coleira que eu seguro com força.

Meus olhos caem sobre a imagem tranqüila de Dumbledore, ele tem o olhar sereno enquanto termina seu chá e se levanta.

- Subirei para conversar com Sirius – ele me olha com seus olhos brilhantes e coloca uma mão em meu ombro – Remus, meu jovem, logo vocês entenderam minha decisão – então ele sobe em direção à biblioteca.

A casa fica silenciosa, mas meus ouvidos sensíveis podem escutar os sussurros, a madeira estalando, o arrastar de cadeiras, o tilintar de copos.

Minha mente viaja para algum lugar do passado. Segredos que me foram contados que ainda carrego comigo e a duvida. Há uma hora certa para contá-los?

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou, mas já é noite quando sigo em direção ao quarto e vejo que Sirius não está lá.

_Ah meu amor, será que um dia poderemos ter paz? A nossa paz?_

Talvez nem Dumbledore saiba a resposta, acho que no momento paz é um sonho distante.

Me dispo devagar, pego um pijama limpo no armário e sigo para o banheiro. Encontro a roupa de Sirius espalhada pelo chão, não consigo conter um sorriso. _Pad nunca vai mudar mesmo_.

A água fresca envolve meu corpo e por um momento, eu relaxo não me permito pensar em mais nada.

Um barulho me chama atenção e olho em direção a porta, somente para ver Sirius usando um roupão azul.

Em sua face ainda há um pouco de raiva, mas há também resignação e duvida. Nos encaramos um pouco, então estendo minha mão e o chamo com carinho.

Ele não desvia os olhos do meu enquanto desfaz o no de seu roupão. Observo seu corpo enquanto caminha em minha direção, afasto minhas pernas para que ele se acomode entre elas.

Nossos corpos se encaixam por instinto e familiaridade, mergulho a esponja macia na água e passo por suas cortas largas e cheias de tatuagens.

Sirius ainda é um homem sombrio, falta muito para ser o que ele era antes, mas usarei todo meu amor para trazê-lo de volta. _O meu Pad._

- Ele só tem 15 anos Remus – sua voz sai sofrida.

- Eu sei meu amor – eu digo abraçando seu corpo e beijo sua nuca. – Mas sei que Dumbledore falou com você. Sei também que, seja lá o que ele tenha lhe falado, foram argumentos fortes o suficiente para você não matar Snape e nem tentar interferir nisso.

Ele suspira, esta travando uma batalha difícil dentro dele.

- Você tem que pedir desculpas para Harry – eu afirmo algo que ele já sabe.

Ele se movimenta, agitando a água que molha o chão e se senta do outro lado da banheira, me trazendo para o meio de suas pernas. Eu me recosto nele, porem me viro um pouco para encará-lo.

- Ele só tem 15 anos – ele repete – Com 15 anos nos...

- Nos beijamos pela primeira vez – eu completo com um sorriso nos lábios, aquele foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

- É – ele sussurra e me beija. Minha mente grita, avisando sobre a conversa seria que tenho que ter com ele.

- Sirius..nos..

Mas sua língua invade minha boca com vontade, suas mãos viajam por meu corpo e quando dou por mim estamos fazendo amor na banheira.

Melhor deixar essa conversa para mais tarde.

N/A

Perdão pela demora, mas ai esta mais um cap. Estou traduzindo essa fic pra inglês, alguém plz pode me ajudar?


End file.
